The Fairy's Creed
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: "Natsu, if you don't learn anything else, remember this. True strength is the power to go beyond your limits, in order to protect your family." These were the last words Natsu Dragneel heard from his fallen friend, Scythe Sasin. He'll be sure to live by them.


_"Natsu, even if you don't learn anything from me, I want you to remember this. In Fairy Tail, strength isn't just raw power. Strength is the will to shatter your own limits in order to protect your family. The power to go beyond."_

 _"Where'd you get that?"_

 _"I came up with it, I call it..._ _ **The Fairy's Creed."**_

Natsu Dragneel grins softly as the memory as he stares up at the words framed on the wall. It's one of the first things anyone sees when they enter the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"And always remember our creed!" Master shouts, in his drunken state he thought that he was giving another pep talk. Natsu laughs as Lucy stares at the words.

"True strength is the power to go beyond your limits to protect your own." The Celestial mage reads. "Natsu, where's that from?"

"A friend." Erza says, walking up behind the two. Happy close by. "A friend named Scythe Sasin."

"Where is he?" Lucy asks in confusion, and Natsu grins sadly.

"Take a trip by the graveyard." The Slayer says. "I'm sure you'll find him eventually."

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy says, instantly guilty for asking. Natsu waves it off. "How-how did he..."

"Mira took Elfman and Lisanna on an S-Class job to take down a monster called The Beast." Erza says. "Scythe joined them as a fellow S-Class because Elfman and Lisanna were not S-Class.

"I tried to take over The Beast but I wasn't strong enough and he took me over." Elfman says, his usual drive gone as he stares at the words.

"Like Makao when..." Lucy starts, and Natsu nods.

"I had hurt Nee-san, and Lisanna was trying to talk sense into me when I tried to attack her." Elfman continues.

"He took the hit for me." Lisanna says, walking up with Natsu's food. "Scythe was always strong. Extremely so. He always held back, because even though he was the same age as Mira-nee, he had trained a thousand times harder. He was considered to be on par with Laxus, maybe even bordering on Gildarts when he's holding back. But..."

"I crushed him, until there was nothing left." Elfman says, "I watched in horror as I couldn't control my own body and it crushed my friend into oblivion." Mirajane places a hand on her brother's shoulder. Lucy looks to her friends.

"He sounds like a great man." The celestial mage says. Her friends nod. "What kind of magic did he use?"

"We don't really know." Erza says, as Lisanna moves off to help another member. "He was a wildcard, He liked to use caster-magic from his swords but he himself said that it wasn't his true magic."

"Like how Erza's armor can use certain types of magic but her true magic is **Re-quip** magic." Mira chimes. Erza nods.

"Natsu? You say that people often smell like their magic, what do you think?" Lucy says. Natsu closes his eyes to think.

"Scythe, never had a scent." Natsu hums. "It really baffled me, I had asked him about it and he grinned and told me that it probably was the scent of his magic, or absence of scent in its place. It wasn't like he was cloaking his scent. He genuinely didn't have a scent, even when using his blades he didn't have one, whereas if Erza used them there would be a scent of metal on her, it's like his magic was nothing, like a-."

"Void." The master says, and the group turns to look at him. Makarov wasn't looking at the group, but instead at the doors, where three cloaked figures stood. The one in the center was wearing a dark purple, almost black cloak, and the area under the hood seemed shrouded in darkness. He was a male, based off his build, but that's all they could tell.

The one on his left was obviously feminine, she was shrouded in a silver, almost white cloak. Giving her an almost spectral look to her. Her hood was up, but everyone could see a few strands of silvery-blonde hair poking through.

The last one was on the right of the center male. It was another male who had donned a fiery red cloak. Burning amber eyes glowed from the shadows of his hood. The center man strode forwards, moving to stand beside the Master.

"Glass of water please." The cloaked man says, "and two for my companions." The two remaining take a seat nearby, but watch intently to the purple one. Lisanna nods, moving to get the glasses as the man places down payment.

"Void, what are you doing here?" Makarov asks. The purple one turns to speak to the Wizard Saint.

"Just here to deliver an S-Class mission to you. Galuna Island or something like that." Void speaks. "I don't like being a messenger but I was completing a mission in Era and Tail is on my way back. Sun and Moon decided to accompany me, and Shadow is around somewhere." Makarov nods as he places the mission request next to him.

"Alright Brats! Listen up!" The master shouts. "This is Void, and his two companions Sun." The red one grunts. "And Moon." The silver one hums. "They are from the King's guild, The Creed." Whispers echo throughout the hall. "In which Void himself is the guild master. We met a long time ago, and The Creed has been helping out on issues if needed. They are one of our closest allies, alongside Blue Pegasus, so treat them with respect." The Fairy Tail mages echo consent, and Void nods to Makarov. The two masters mutter among themselves as Natsu makes his way over to Sun and Moon.

"Yo!" The Dragon Slayer says. Sun grunts while Moon giggles. "Nice to meet you! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Hello." Moon says, her voice light with laughter. Sun grunts again. "Sun, be nice."

"Fine Moon." Sun mumbles.

"What kind of names are Sun and Moon?" Happy asks bluntly, and instantly regrets it when Erza enters demon mode. Moon laughs.

"Those are just our codemanes." Moon says. "It helps us when we're sent on undercover operations, that and people believe that Void is dead, so he'd like to stay that way."

"Sun, Moon, I'm heading out." Void says, standing from his position. "Meet back at HQ before nightfall."

"Yes sir!" Moon chirps. Void nods, and makes his way out of the Hall.

"So your master goes out on missions with everyone else?" Mira asks. Sun grunts in answer.

"Void doesn't think of himself as the guildmaster." The man says. "He's our friend, and he doesn't think that he's exempt from the work of being in a guild." Moon nods. The Fairy Tail guild hall seems to dim as the shadows stretch towards the table the group was at. The Fairy Tail mages were on edge but the Creed mages were nonchalant as the shadows formed a human like appearance, and then a man stepped out from those shadows. His cloak was dark grey, and red eyes glow from under his hood.

"Shadow, nice to see you join us." Moon says. Shadow huffs in amusement.

"Were's Void?" Shadow asks. Moon points out the window.

"He returned to HQ." Sun answers. Shadow nods.

"Good, because I did something he told me not to." The dark-cloaked man says.

"You spied on Phantom Lord, didn't you?" Moon asks, her voice growing sharp. "Shadow, you forget. I'm the deputy-master, I could see you expelled for this." Shadow shrugs.

"Not until you hear what I've learned. Makarov! Get over here!" Shadow shouts. Makarov hops down and makes his way over.

"What did you learn about Phantom?" Moon sighs.

"Jose met with Jude Heartfillia. Jude hired Phantom to kidnap his daugther and return her so she may be politically married." Shadow says.

"Why does that matter for Fairy Tail." Moon asks.

"Jude Heartfillia's daughter is a Fairy Tail mage." Shadow says, looking directly at Lucy, who was trying to hide in the corner. "Named Lucy Heartfillia, the recent Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail." Everyone turns to Lucy.

"Whoa!" Natsu says, "Wait, what's so important about the Heartfillia's?" The entire table sweatdrops.

"The Heartfillia's own most of the railroad companies." Moon says. "Lucy's rich."

"Nah!" Natsu says, giving Lucy a one-armed hug. "Lucy is Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail and our family. Doesn't matter where she came from." Lucy smiles while the rest of her friends crowd around her to give her a group hug.

"Yeah, but Jose won't care about that." Shadow says. "He's using the opportunity to start a war with Fairy Tail. He's sent Iron Steel Gajeel to destroy the Hall and if that doesn't lead you to attack, he'll attack your members." Makarov grows enraged. "Now, I know that boss dropped off an S-Class request, no-one accept it." Makarov nods.

"Laxus isn't here though." The elderly master says. Shadow shrugs.

"He wouldn't help even if he was." Moon says. "Thunderlord Laxus, what an egotistical name. He'll try to make a deal for Mira, Erza, or Lucy to become his slave that he can do anything to." Shadow nods.

"He's plotting something for the festival." The dark-cloaked man says. "I don't know what, yet. He's crafty and he might have caught my scent. Void would have to spy on him to get anywhere." Moon and Sun nod.

"We'll handle Galuna." Moon says. "I'll run it by Void. Lucy, one of Galuna's rewards is a Golden Key. Creed doesn't have a Celestial Mage so we have no use for it. We'll get it to you." Luna gives a watery smile.

"Thanks!" The Stellar Mage says. Moon nods.

"It's no problem. One of our principles is to help out those in need." The cloaked woman says. "Come Sun, Shadow, we have a job to do." The three members of Creed stand and move to leave, waving to Makarov as they do. Moon stops and stares at the words on the wall. "The will to go beyond, huh? I like that." She then leaves, walking towards the lower districts. Walking along the river, the female mage stops at a brick wall that holds the upper levels of the city. Placing her hand on the wall, she sends a pulse of her magic, and a door appears. She quickly enters, lowering her hood as the door closes and disappears again. Her silver eyes are sharp, and she makes her way lower until she arrives at a large bar. Sun and Shadow had removed their hoods when they entered soon after. Sun's golden blond hair seemed to light up like a beacon while Shadow's pale complexion and black hair caused him to be almost unnoticeable in the dim light. The three make their way to Void, who had removed his hood. The purple-cloaked man had heterochromatic eyes, with his right green and his left a glowing violet. His dark hair seemed to shine next in the lights, revealing a dyed-black hair with blonde roots.

"Moon's back!" The rest of the guild members shout, and then they start partying. Moon giggles in amusement. Void huffs with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough Luna," The master says. "Solas, Shade, welcome back."

"Good to be back boss." Sun(Solas) grunts, Shadow(Shade) grins. Luna smirks.

"We have a situation." She says.

"Phantom Lord?" Void asks. Luna blinks and nods. "I already knew that." The other three blink comically. "What? You think I didn't know that Shade was waiting for me to leave?" Shade groans and slams his head on the bar. Luna and Solas chuckle. The girl takes a seat first.

Luna Celestial is the Deupty-Guildmaster of the guild sponsored by Fiore's Royal Family, The Creed. Her codename is Moon, and she wears a spectral-silver cloak. Her brother is Solas Celestial, The Creed's field commander. His codename is Sun, wearing a flaming red cloak. As their names suggest, the Celestial twins's magic is attributed to their names. Luna wields a lost-magic that holds a Lunar element while Solas' magic is a lost-magic with a Solar element. Solas and Shade grunt as they take a seat on either side of Luna and Void.

Shade Kurogane is The Creed's spymaster. His codename is Shadow, and he wears a dark grey cloak. Like his friends, his name is attributed to his magic, a lost-magic that holds a Shadow element.

"So you'll let us handle Galuna?" Luna asks. Void nods.

"Yes, but make it quick, The Council told me that Deloria has disappeared and Galuna is one of the best locations to perform the Ice-melting ritual, Moon Drip. Take Cyros with you, and have him freeze the Iced Shell before it's lost to the ocean." The Master says.

"To preserve all of Ur's essence until a counterspell is found?" Shadow asks.

"Yes, until a counterspell is found, a Maiden of the Sky might know something if we can find one." Void says.

"You think that there's a Sky Dragon Slayer alive right now?" Solas asks with a raised eyebrow. Void shrugs.

"It's a possibility." The Master says. "Natsu Dragneel is the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gajeel Redfox is the Iron Dragon Slayer. There is a possibility for a Sky Dragon Slayer to be around." Luna nods.

"You know my magic can heal as well?" She asks. Void nods.

"Yes, but you cannot perform the magic required to counteract the Iced Shell alone. Sky Dragon Slayers are more in tune with their patients." He says, and Luna nods in acceptance. "Getting back to the matter at hand. Solas, take Shade and Cyros and complete the Galuna island curse. Make sure you shatter the bubble created by Moon Drip."

"Why am I not going?" Luna asks.

"I need you here. Even if Phantom destroys the Guild Hall, Makarov won't let them retaliate. If I know Jose, and I do, he wants to draw away most of Fairy Tail's fighting force, leaving Lucy almost unprotected, and so he can take a potshot at Makarov. Gajeel will probably attack a member next." Void says. Luna and Shade nod.

"Roger that, boss." Solas says.

"Best get moving." Void says. Luna kisses him on the cheek playfully and the three grab a white haired male and leave the guild hall. Void chuckles, before his eyes grow cold. "What are you planning, Jose?"

With that statement, Void himself turns and leaves.

"I'm leaving." The purple-clocked man says, pulling up his hood. "You are free to take any mission you think you can handle, but always remember to bring your partners, no repeats Blast."

"Damn." A heavily muscled man says with a sheepish grin. "That was one time boss." Void chuckles.

"I will constantly remind you of it. Shows you I care." The boss says. Blast huffs. "I'm doing some scouting, be back in a few." With those words, Void disappears in purple smoke.

 _Location: Just outside Oak Town, Phantom Lord's Headquarters._

A purple vortex appears a few hundred meters outside the location of Phantom Lord's headquarters. Void stares impassively at the towering structure. A purple magic circle engulfs him, and then the man turns invisible.

"Let's see what Phantom Lord is planning."

 **And that's a wrap. I'm starting something I've been thinking about for around six years. Let me know how I did, or if it's shit and I should just die. XD**

 **As for pairings, everything is undecided. A few character's ages are messed with because I frankly wanted to mess with them.**


End file.
